A Beautiful Night
by Haruno Angel
Summary: "Dan aku..." kata-katanya dijeda "Sangat mencintaimu.. Sasuke.." lanjut Sakura "Hn, benarkah?" SasuSaku Fanfic/SasuSaku and the other pairs
Invitation

You was invited to our precious moment

THE WEDDING OF

Yamanaka Ino from Yamanaka Clan

Sai from Konohagakure

The party will celebrate at Yamanaka mansion

The holy time 1 p.m.

Celebrating time start at 7 p.m

We hope you will come !

The two who be happy,

Ino & Sai

Hari ini aku mendapat undangan dari Ino yang mengatakan ia akan menikah. Ah... Aku ingin tahu kapan aku bisa mengejarnya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Beautiful Night**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hari yang kau tunggu datang juga ya,putri Yamanaka." goda Sakura, "Hentikan.! Aku sangat gugup sekarang! Ngomong-ngomong dimana si Sasuke itu?" tanya Ino memperbaiki gaunnya "Kurasa ia tak akan datang.." Ucap Sakura menghela nafas "Pasti datang! Lagipula kalian harus cepat-cepat mengejar kami ya~!" Goda Ino "I-Ino..!" pekik Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

'Mempelai wanita silahkan memasuki altar..'

"Lihat.. Kau sudah dipanggil, lebih baik kau cepat masuk. Aku akan masuk duluan ya.." ucap Sakura hendak pergi dari ruangan khusus bride atau pengantin perempuan tersebut "Hei.! Kau harus menemaniku!" pekik Ino seraya berdiri dan memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura "Baik-baik, ayo masuk.." ucap Sakura membantu Ino berdiri

"Ino~~ Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya ayah Ino, Inoichi "Sudah ayah.." jawab Ino mantap

'Dan dihadapanku berdirilah 2 insan yang akan mengikat janji pernikahan...'

'Pasti sangat menyenangkan jika itu aku dan Sasuke..' batin Sakura "A-Apa yang kupikirkan..?!" kata Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memegangi wajahnya yang memerah

" _Hn? Apa yang kau lakukan..?"_

' **E-Eh?** Suara tadi kedengaran seperti..' batin Sakura

"S-Sasuke..?!" ucap Sakura seraya mengangkat wajahnya, melihat paras tampan tersebut

"Hn, apa mereka sedang mengikat janji?" tanya Sasuke sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah Sakura

"I-Iya.. Kapan kau sampai disini?" Tanya Sakura

"Baru saja." Jawab Sasuke menyandarkan diri di kursi senyaman mungkin

"Begitu.." gumam Sakura pelan seraya melirik Sasuke lalu melihat ke arah Ino yang akan berciuman

"Suit... suit..!" Seru Naruto yang duduk bersama Hinata

"Hei-! Diam kau Naruto!" pekik Ino

"Hehe.." kekeh Sakura melihatnya. Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya hanya meliriknya.

 **.**

Acara berlanjut pada pukul 7 malam, tapi pukul 6 sore sudah ramai di Yamanaka _mansion_

"Wah... Padahal baru jam 6 sore, sudah ramai" ucap Sakura melihat ke luar dari jendela

"Ya, ya.. kau benar, cepat bantu aku mengikat gaun ini." Kata Ino yang sedang memakai gaun untuk resepsi pernikahannya "Baik, nona Yamanaka.." ujar Sakura seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Hai semua~!" ucap Ino membuat semuanya melihat ke arahnya dan berjalan ke arahnya "Hai Ino!, selamat atas pernikahanmu~" ucap Hinata seraya menjabat tangan Ino. Karna terlalu banyak orang di sekitar Ino, Sakura memutuskan pergi dari sana, tapi saat akan berjalan menjauh, tak sengaja ia tersandung batu

"Ahh~" pekik Sakura pelan.

Hap...

terasa olehnya sebuah tangan kekar berhasil menangkapnya, perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya yang tertutup rapat dan terlihatlah orang yang menangkap dirinya..

"S-Sasuke.?" Ucapnya pelan memandang onyx yang menatap lurus ke arah mata emeraldnya

"Hn, kau tak apa..?" tanya Sasuke mengangkat Sakura sehingga ia bisa berdiri tegak

"Y-Ya.. A-aku tak apa" jawab Sakura seraya menggaruk sebelah pipinya yang tak gatal

"Hn, baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Sasuke seraya berlalu pergi dikarenakan banyak orang di sekitar situ

"K-Kau mau kemana..?" tanya Sakura yang masih gagap karna kejadian tadi

"Ke tempat sepi." Jawab Sasuke yang agak jauh dari Sakura

"B-Boleh aku ikut?" ucap Sakura mengejar Sasuke yang sudah agak jauh

"..." ia tak berkata-kata apa-apa dan Sakura menganggap itu sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

 **.**

Ia mengikuti Sasuke ke tempat yang cukup sepi, tak banyak orang ada disana, hanya beberapa saja. Emeraldnya sesekali melirik ke arah pemuda yang ada di sampingnya tersebut sementara Sasuke sepertinya sedang mencari tempat untuk diduduki olehnya. Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan menuju ke arah meja yang terdapat 4 kursi disana, Sasuke menduduki 1 kursi dari 4 kursi tersebut sementara Sakura menyusulnya, duduk disebelah Sasuke. "Bagaimana kabarmu.?" Tanya Sakura membuka topik

"Hn, cukup baik." Jawab Sasuke singkat,padat,jelas, yah... begitulah sifat satu-satunya clan Uchiha yang tersisa, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Souka... apakah perjalananmu melelahkan?" tanya Sakura lagi pada Sasuke

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke yang singkat 'lagi'. Karna ia merasa kerongkongannya kering, mungkin karna terlalu banyak bertanya pada Sasuke, Sakura mengambil segelas jus jeruk, akan tetapi siapa yang menyangka itu jus air lemon. Ia menyesap jus air lemon yang disangka oleh Sakura jus jeruk. Setelah meminumnya 2 teguk, dahinya yang lebar terlihat mengeryit, matanya menutup sempurna

"Astaga~! Asam sekali!" pekiknya terbatuk-batuk karna keasaman lemon. Sementara Sasuke disampinya melirik ke arahnya yang terbatuk-batuk

"Hn, kau minum apa sampai terbatuk-batuk.." tanya Sasuke melihat ke arah jus yang diminum oleh Sakura tadi "E-Entahlah.. uhuk.. rasanya asam sekali..!" jawab Sakura masih terbatuk-batuk. Sasuke mengambil gelas tersebut dan mencoba merasanya, onyxnya 'sedikit' membulat ketika ia merasakan rasa lemon yang begitu asam. Dengan segera ia meletakkannya kembali ke meja dan kembali bersandar di kursinya "Itu jus lemon." Kata Sasuke singkat

"Eh?" kata Sakura yang kembali mencoba jus tersebut "K-Kau benar uhuk..." kata Sakura mencoba mencari air dan ia mendapati terdapat gelas yang airnya terlihat cukup bening, tanpa menunggu lagi ia meminumnya tanpa tahu air apa itu, Sasuke hanya meliriknya.

Sungguh sial nasib Sakura kali ini, sesudah jus lemon sekarang sesuatu yang parah, sake! Ia melihat ke arah Sasuke dengan wajah yang sudah memerah

"Sasuke~ hik!" kata Sakura yang sudah mabuk oleh sake tersebut.

Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya 'sedikit' terkejut dengan panggilan bernada Sakura tersebut "Hn.?" Tanyanya melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah "Kau tahu? Hik! Aku sangat-sangat hik! Merindukanmu~!" seru Sakura pada Sasuke, sementara Sasuke menanggapinya dengan menaikkan alisnya sebelah

"Kau hik! Jahat sekali~! Teganya hik! kau meninggalkanku~!" ucap Sakura lagi seraya berdiri dan berkacak pinggang

"Hn, kau mabuk." Kata Sasuke berdiri dan memegang lengan Sakura, berjaga-jaga jika ia jatuh

"Tidak hik! Aku tidak mabuk~!" kata Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke dan berjalan menjauh ya.. namanya juga orang mabuk. Sasuke berjalan mengikutinya dan ia berhenti ketika melihat Sakura berhenti di sebuah taman yang sangat sepi di Yamanaka mansion

"Hei, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke datar memegangi lengan Sakura

"Apa kau hik! Orang jahat~?!" tanya Sakura yang tubuhnya tak seimbang lagi dan ia hampir terjatuh

"Kau mabuk. Akan kuantar kau pulang." Kata Sasuke masih memegangi lengan Sakura

"Tidak... Kyaaa~!" teriak Sakura saat akan terjatuh, dengan lengannya ia menangkap Sakura agar tak terjatuh

"Lihat, kau hampir terjatuh." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang datar seraya menegakkan tubuh Sakura

"Tidak~!" ucapnya melangkah selangkah lebih dekat dengan Sasuke dan mengangkat wajahnya melihat wajah sang pemuda surai raven tersebut

"Tapi kenyataannya kau mabuk." Kata Sasuke masih dengan nada yang datar

"Tidak~! Sudah kubilang tidak Uchiha Sasuke~!" ucap Sakura masih menatap onyx pemuda itu. Onyx dan emerald tersebut bertemu dan saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Sakura.." ucapan pemuda tersebut terpotong saat gadis surai pink tersebut mengalungkan tangannya di leher pemuda tersebut sementara kaki gadis tersebut berjinjit agar menyeimbangi tinggi pemuda tersebut. Bibirnya dengan lembut menyentuh bibir Sasuke, terasa oleh pemuda tersebut bibir hangat dan manis sake milik Sakura. Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke

"Aku sangat merindukanmu.. kau tahu?" ucap Sakura yang tangannya masih melingkar di leher pemuda tersebut "Dan aku..." kata-katanya dijeda "Sangat mencintaimu.. Sasuke.." lanjut Sakura

"Hn, benarkah?" kata Sasuke entah itu bertanya atau hanya kata-kata biasa saja

"Hmp~! Ya~! Kau ini benar-benar.." ucapan gadis surai pink tersebut terpotong ketika pemuda tersebut mencium bibirnya dengan lembut membuat emeraldnya membulat sempurna karena terkejut dengan tak menyangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Lama-kelamaan matanya tertutup menikmati ciuman tersebut dan lengannya yang terlingkar di leher Sasuke ia buat menjadi sebuah 'tali' yang mengikat mereka berdua.

Mereka tak menyadari bahwa Ino, Sai, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, dan teman lainnya mengintip mereka dari balik semak-semak "Hei.. lihatlah mereka berdua" gumam Ino pelan melihat Sakura dan Sasuke "Uwah.. Aku tak menyangka Teme bisa jadi seperti itu ttebayo" bisik Naruto pada yang lainnya

"Sungguh aneh seorang Uchiha Sasuke dapat berubah menjadi seorang yang seperti itu.." ucap Sai dengan suara yang cukup keras membuat semuanya terkejut termasuk Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sai! Diamlah!.. Maaf mengganggu kalian~! Lanjutkan saja~!" ucap Ino seraya menutup mulut suaminya tersebut "

"I-Ino... H-Hinata.." Ucap Sakura melihat teman-teman mereka yang mengintip mereka berdua

"Hei Teme! Aku tak menyangka ttebayo!" teriak Naruto terkekeh pelan "D-Dobe..!" kata Sasuke

"K-Kalian semua melihat semuanya..?" tanya Sakura yang sudah tersadar

"Ya~!" ucap semuanya. Seketika wajah Sakura memerah dan jatuh pingsan "E-Eh?! S-Sakura~!" teriak Ino melihat temannya jatuh pingsan "Hn?!" Sasuke terkejut melihat Sakura yang jatuh pingsan. Semuanya pun berlari utuk menolong Sakura yang jatuh pingsan

"Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang indah" ucap Sasuke kemudian dengan nada datar membuat semua orang terdiam dan menatap dingin ke arahnya.

Fin.


End file.
